Our forgotten past
by Nejis bffl
Summary: When Natsu is injured more than usual after a fight with Gray will he forget everything from his past... Even Lucy! Lucy will do anything it takes to bring back her friends memories and she might even learn a thing or two about her self along the way. Nalu fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

It was a regular day in the Fairy tail guild.. Or so I thought. I was sitting in my usual spot at the bar, complaining to Mirajane about the lack of things to do at the moment, when I suddenly heard from behind me, the usual quarrels from none other than Natsu and Gray.

"Oi Flame brain watch what you're doing!" Yelled none other than Gray Fullbuster. "I told you not to tell me what to do Ice stripper!" Fired back an angry Natsu. Insults where being thrown back and forth until they resolved to an all of fist fight.

As I turned back around to face Mira, she had that devilish look on her face that showed no sign of innocence. " I caught you staring at Natsu again" she said in a sing-song voice. "I was not!" doing everything possible to not show a sign of embarrassment. " Why not admit it? You two where obviously meant to be together so why not get together. What is holding you back when you obviously like him." she said

No matter how much I tried to deny it I just couldn't. I hate to admit it but I was beginning to like Natsu. I felt so betrayed by my emotions to even let me think of him as more than a friend. But I knew Natsu would never feel the same way, not after that time Mira convinced me he did like me. It felt so wrong...yet so right. After figuring out he just wanted me for Virgo crushed me, I mean how could it not. After that incident I swore to never look at him as more than a friend. Natsu was too thick skulled to ever think of a girls fragile feelings. Even if we did date it could end terribly and ruin our friendship that we built over the years, and i would never want to take that risk. He just means too much to me...

"Hello earth to Lucy" Mira said in her angelic voice. "Whaaa?" I said snapping back to reality. Then there was a loud crash behind me, and not like the usual ones from previous brawls in the guild, something much louder. I whipped my head around to see what happened and I was extremely astonished with the sight.

Natsu was on the floor, lying there lifelessly with shards of ice and broken table all over him. Blood was dripping from his head and around his arms where little pieces of ice made their way in to his skin. Everyone in the guild froze at the sight of Natsu and there eyes widened. As if time froze all around us no one dared move, it was if no one was breathing. It was my worse nightmare looking at him, lying there so helplessly. My mind went blank. Natsu, the all mighty dragon slayer was lying there defeated, maybe even dead and i couldn't do anything but stare at him. I tried to hold back my screams as best I could but, I couldn't hold it back for long.

"NAAAATSUUUU!" I screamed with all my might. Stares from all across the guild where shifting from Natsu to me. As I shakily ran over to his helpless body as I gently lifted him up, and held him in my arms. I couldn't help but quiver at the sight of him so... lifeless. I didn't notice I was crying until I saw the little water droplets fall all over him. I put my hand on my face and tears were streaming from my eyes like a waterfall. Thoughts where flying through my head that he was dead and how I would never get to see him again, and I would never get to tell him that I love him, when I felt something shake.

When I looked down and saw Natsu stirring a bit as if he where waking up from a dream. Relief flew through me when his onyx eyes fluttered open and started to dart around the room like a bird. "Where am I. Whats going on?" he asked questioningly. I was really confused about what he said. He looked at me and I flinched at the adorable face he was making. He was just to cute when he made that confused look. "Who are you?" he asked me. My heart sank and I felt as if my heart was shattering in to a million pieces. Natsu the one that I have spent years with, went on so many missions with, the person who I trusted with my life didn't know who I was. This defiantly wasn't uplifting.


	2. Chapter 2

** Lucy's**** POV**

"Who are you?" Natsu asked. This can't be happening to me this isn't possible how can Natsu forget me! Maybe this is a joke, I mean I am one of Natsu's best friends, and he would never forget anyone in the guild, not even Gray. "Haha very funny Natsu, but I'm not going along with one of your childish tricks." I joked nervously. What if he really did forget me and his entire personality changes and I end up hating him. Or what if he ends up hating me...How could I possibly live with the chance that Natsu will hate me. No that couldn't happen, calm down Lucy he is just pulling a prank on you nothing more.

"What are you talking about I have no idea who you are. Woah why am I bleeding! Where the hell am I, this doesn't make any sense! Who are you people." Natsu asked frantically. Just then Wendy rushed over and took Natsu away from me. I couldn't even think straight so I didn't notice. Natsu forgot me! The person who would do everything in her power to keep him safe from harm. Why did this hurt so much I mean we are just friends, and it's not like he had any feelings for me. When I looked at Wendy she was using her sky magic all over Natsu's body to close his wounds. I stood up and staggered my way over to be with Wendy and Natsu. "H-how is he?" I asked. I could barely form a sentence after what just happened. "He's ok Lucy but he does seem to have amnesia. I can't be sue how long it will last but he may have it forever." The news made me want to throw up. What does she mean he might never get his memories back! She has healing magic for a reason why not use it!

"W-w-what do you mean! Can't you use your sky magic and bring back his memories!" I shouted "I'm sorry Lucy but if I tried to use my sky magic on his head I could damage his brain forever and possible kill him" a frightened Wendy replied. " I'm sorry Wendy I am just a little scared i didn't mean to shout." " Its ok I understand but you should go home and relax Natsu will be fine." My bluenette best friend came out of no where. " Don't worry Lucy why don't you spend the night at my house I was planning on asking you anyway." I halfheartedly agreed and left the guild to stay the night with my best friend.

**Natsu's POV **

This day definitely doesn't make any sense. First I wake up and my entire body is aching and there is an attractive blonde girl crying on me. It's not like I minded or anything I just felt like I deserved an explanation to why I felt like I was just hit by a bus. Then when I finally ask whats going on everyone starts calling me "Natsu" and the blonde girl tells me to stop joking. What was there to joke about! I wake up in some sort of castle and she's crying on me when I don't even know who the hell she is! Also this bluenette girl takes me away from the blonde girl I think they called her Lucy and starts fixing all my wounds.

After Lucy left I finally got tired of all of this confusion. " Can someone please explain to me what is going on. I don't know what is going on" Then a guy with no shirt on walks over to me and looks at me. I don't know why but for some reason this guy really pissed me off. "Are you being serious right now Natsu or are you just joking." "Who is Natsu and, why are you taking your cloths off!" The shirtless guy looked down in shock at his hands which where currently removing his pants. "Maybe this will finally be my chance...Maybe Lucy will finally notice me and forget about this loser.." muttered the shirtless guy. After hearing this something as if something inside me sparked I was enraged. I didn't understand why, or even how I could even hear him when he was barely speaking but I was ready to punch him in the face. Hearing him want Lucy was as if he was trying to take a possession of mine that he just couldn't have.

"Who are you" I growled. The shirtless guy looked at me as if I had three heads. " Oh well I am Gray, I guess you really don't remember huh?" "No I don't and, do you like Lucy or something, wasn't she blonde girl who was crying on me a couple minuets ago" Gray blushed a dark scarlet color. "N-n-no what are you talking about! Lucy is my friend I don't' feel anything more than that for her." Right then a white haired girl came out from around the bar and walked towards Gray. "Oh Gray so you don't mind if I remind Natsu about his and Lucy's relationship right?" she teased. Gray gave her a sharp look that could kill someone. "Mira Natsu doesn't remember Lucy so that relationship is over. Actually they where just friends nothing more so there is nothing to tell him about." Gray stormed off and Mira sighed

"I'm sorry about him he just aggravated with himself, he doesn't know how to tell the person he likes his feelings for her." an exasperated Mira said. "O-oh its okay I guess but I was wondering, what did you mean by me and this Lucy's relationship." Mira turned to face me and sat down. She just sat there for a few minuets thinking before she actually said something. "Lucy Heartfilia is the blonde girl who was crying when you woke up, she is a dear friend of yours, probably your most important friend. You two are or were I should say really close. I am almost positive that you like her, but I cant be positive. You two where always the talk of the guild and everyone was wondering when you would get together." she explained.

My head was fuzzy like I was supposed to be remembering something but I just couldn't. As if there was this thin plastic barrier I couldn't break through that was separating me from reality. The name Lucy made me want to remember something so badly but it was too far out of reach. Nothing was making any sense but I'm pretty sure I got the gist of it.

My name is Natsu and I do not like Gray one bit. There is also one other thing that I am positive about. Lucy Heartfilia is an extremely attractive person.

* * *

**Ahhh thank you all so much for everyone who reviewed and read my story! It means a lot to me that people actually want to read what I write and like it! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written and I will try my best to make it a great one. Please review this story so I know if I should continue or not and what I should change. Thank you all so much again and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's**** POV**

Me and Levy where walking down the emptied streets of Magnolia but neither of us bothered to say a word. I was too shocked after the event with Natsu everything around me seemed to disappear. Levy was the one to break the awkward silence between us, "So Lu-chan I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened with Natsu." My gaze drifted towards Levy, and she had a worried expression. " I don't even know Levy-chan... I just can't believe he forgot me. I mean I thought he would never forget me after all we have been through. I finally give in to my emotions and this is what happens, it's just so unfair.."

Tears began to sting my eyes, no I can't cry in front of Levy it would only make her worry, and I don't want to be a burden to her. As if the bluenette could read my mind, she walked over and embraced me in a warm hug. " It's ok Lu-chan I know it hurts, but Natsu will remember I just know it. I'm always here if you need me so you can cry, I wont mind."

"Levy-chan.. Thank you!" I said before bursting into tears. I just couldn't take it, Natsu meant so much to me, apparently I didn't mean enough to him that he could forget about me so easily. It hurt so much.

"I'm so sorry Lu-chan but even if Natsu does forget there are plenty of other perfect people for you. You know like _him_." Levy-chan encouraged.

I stopped my crying for as soon as I heard what Levy just said and looked down at her.

What do you mean by him Levy-chan?" I wondered, and Levy looked at me as if another head sprouted off of my neck.

"You mean that you don't know about it!? No wonder you like Natsu you are just as dense as him! Lu-chan everyone in the guild has been debating over who will win you over!" Levy exclaimed.

After hearing what Levy said I was utterly shocked, I mean someone in the guild liked me and I didn't know about it! I mean I was always on top of all of the gossip going around the guild, but never anything about me was ever brought up! Only gossip that I thought was going around was that Romeo finally had enough courage to ask Wendy out, and to no ones surprise said she said yes.

"Levy-chan would you be so kind and to tell me who this person is?" I urged, if someone liked me I just had to know! I mean I had every right to maybe I could learn to love this person and get over Natsu. This could be just what I needed after a complete mess like this, but who could it be! I really hope its not Elfman theres no way I can see us together. It would be terrible if one of those old perverts like Macoa or Wakaba, I don't think anyone would want to see that. I know I wouldn't.

"Umm I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you Lu-chan" Levy said hesitantly.

"Levy-chan" I groaned. I knew that it was no use annoying her and I knew it, at least it would get my mind off of Natsu for a little while. I wonder who this mystery man could be.

Me and Levy continued to walk around until we reached the DVD rental place. We picked a few of my favorite movies and some snacks and walked to Levy's apartment. Levy's apartment was your typical apartment, it wasn't to big but big enough for Levy. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, a guest room, and her room which was really all she needed. Her walls where an icey blue and all of the door frames where white. I really liked Levy's apartment it was warm and home just the place to be when you're upset.

I went in to the guest room which is where I practically lived when my rent for the month was due, and I started to settle in. I heard a knock on the door and Levy said that she would go and get it. Everything was practically all set up from the last time I was here, Levy doesn't have many guests over except for the occasional visit from Gajeel. I wish they would just get together already, it's so obvious that they like each other but Levy doesn't have the courage to confess, while Gajeel is just an idiot who can't understand that she likes him and avoids the subject whenever someone brings it up.

But who could this mystery person be! Not anyone I can think of has shown that they like me, or maybe I was too focused on Natsu I didn't notice anyone else. Why does this all have to be so difficult!

After about 5 minutes I was wondering what was taking Levy so long and I went to go investigate. At Levy's door stood none other than Gray Fullbuster shirtless I might add. "I'm telling you Gray she's ok but I'm sure that she doesn't want to talk about it right now, you have to understand that you being here will only make things more difficult if she figures out _you know what" _a serious Levy exclaimed. "But Levy you don't understand imagine you in this situation with Gajeel you wouldn't just sit around like this." Gray persisted.

"What are you guys talking about?" I questioned. This conversation wasn't making any sense why was Gray talking about Gajeel was he ok?

Gray and Levy flinched as they looked over to look at me. "Oh it's nothing Lu-chan Gray was just leaving right?" Levy urged

"Actually Levy I wanted to talk to Lucy about something important before I leave" Gray insisted

Levy shot Gray a death stare as he slipped past her to get closer to me. I wasn't sure what was going on but one thing was for sure and that was, Levy was completely against what ever Gray had to say to me.

"Lucy I was wondering if you wanted to take walk around Magnolia I want to show you something." Gray said. "Ok sure a little walk can't hurt just let me go get my coat" I replied and went back into the guest room. I shut the door when I heard Levy say " You're making a huge mistake Gray now isn't the time to do this." "I have to I might never get a chance like this again if I don't do this now then I might never." Gray sighed. This whole conversation between Gray and Levy was just confusing me more and more.

I stepped out of the room with my jacket on when the two stopped talking. I walked over to the door and told Levy that I won't try and take too long. Levy had a fake smile plastered on her face and told me that she will start preparing all of the snacks for tonight.

It was a beautiful night in Magnolia, it was warm but with a little bit of a chill in the wind, summer was just around the corner and I couldn't wait. I looked at Gray to find him staring at me. This scared me a little at first but it didn't really bother me. "So what did you want to show me?" I asked trying to figure out what his argument with Levy was about. Gray sighed and looked at his feet like he suddenly deflated. He recollected his thoughts and then looked at me again.

"Lucy I really don't have anything to show you but I really need to tell you something" Gray said looking directly in to my eyes. My heart started beating faster and I couldn't understand why, but this conversation was making me really uncomfortable.

"What is it Gray?" I asked nervously unsure if I really wanted to hear the answer.

Gray took a deep breath not breaking his gaze said "Lucy I love you"

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating in forever :( I had no inspiration which made it difficult to write but I promise I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. I'm not that mean I won't leave on a cliff hanger for too long. This is a Nalu story don't worry that won't change. Please review if you liked this chapter I love reading them all!**


End file.
